Victoria
by Asshai
Summary: Harry y Ginny basicamente, quinto libro.


La sala común estaba más vacía de lo habitual aunque apenas eran las diez de la noche. Harry estaba seguro de que el motivo no era el ajetreado viaje desde el andén. La noticia que Dumbledore había dado en el banquete era inesperada para todos, o al menos ahora tendrían que aceptar lo que antes pensaron que eran simples bromas o comentarios de gente trastornada. De repente a Harry le pareció que aquel no sería uno de sus mejores años en Hogwarts, exceptuando por supuesto, el anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Hermione, bastante preocupada ahora que todo se había hecho público.

-Yo no me preocuparía Harry, ahora esto no depende de nosotros, hay magos muy competentes que se harán cargo del asunto. –dijo Ron, para animarle, y realmente lo consiguió.

-Tienes razón, yo no me preocupo por Voldemort, sé que no me va a quitar el sueño por ahora. Dumbledore está con nosotros, ¿verdad?

En realidad, aunque éste era un asunto que le preocupaba mucho más de lo que sus amigos pensaban, lo que ahora le estaba rondando la cabeza tenía que ver con Sirius. Pensaba en Sirius constantemente. Al fin y al cabo, fue su culpa que no estuviera vivo, o al menos eso pensaba con seguridad. Sin embargo, Harry no acababa de aceptar el estar sólo otra vez, necesitaba los consejos de su padrino. Necesitaba verlo otra vez, aunque fuese convertido en Hocicos. "Realmente este será un curso muy largo", pensó a altas horas de la madrugada en la cama, hacía tiempo que se oían los ronquidos de Neville. Finalmente y concentrándose en las respiraciones de sus compañeros, consiguió dormirse.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Tenemos pociones a primera hora. Esto me arruinará todos los fines de semana. –protestó Ron cuando la Profesora McGonagall repartió los horarios.

-Pero no tendremos Adivinación hasta el jueves. Es decir, no tendré que preocuparme de mi muerte hasta dentro de tres días. –se burló Harry y Ron le siguió el chiste.

Pero Hermione no parecía muy satisfecha con sus clases, al parecer habían reducido los horarios de Runas Antiguas para poder convalidarla con Estudios Muggles.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos una hora menos de Adivinación nosotros también? –preguntó con alegría Ron, que no se había fijado en la duración de las asignaturas de ese año.

-Al parecer si, felicidades chicos, aunque no me parece justo, deberíamos conservar las horas de todas las optativas. Vaya organización. –concluyó Hermione indignada.

-Sí. Es una verdadera injusticia que los días no duren 50 horas, ¿no es así Harry? –dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Harry se limitó a servirse más bacon y mirar el correo que acababa de llegar. Ya conocía estas disputas entre sus dos mejores amigos. Era mejor quedarse al margen.

Aunque le daba la ligera impresión de que Ron últimamente hacía de rabiar a Hermione más que de costumbre. ¿Disfrutaba acaso con estas disputas?

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan inmerso en sus propios problemas hubiese hallado la respuesta fácilmente.

-¿No es increíble que Lupin haya accedido a ser de nuevo profesor en Hogwarts? –preguntó Harry para desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Supongo que Dumbledore querrá que estemos bien preparados, ¿no creeis? –respondió Hermione -. Es decir, no es que vaya a pasarnos nada, pero nunca se sabe.. además creo que su presencia puede hacerte bien Harry.

-¿Cómo? –Harry no se esperaba ese comentario -. Supongo que nos ayudará a todos Hermione.

Sabía bien por donde iba su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente como para averiguar que pensaba y no era un tema que quisiera tocar en el desayuno.

-Por supuesto, si..., todos estaremos mucho mejor con Lupin –dijo Hermione mirando hacia su plato -. Además, ¡alegraos! Hoy en El Profeta no se menciona ninguna actividad relacionada con los mortífagos, el día comienza bien.

-Yo pienso que sí se lo diría a mis padres, es decir, ellos también corren peligro, ¿no es verdad?, en aquellos días también murieron muggles. Dean tiene la oportunidad de prevenirlos y prefiere callarse. –dijo Ron.

Pero su amigo no veía este asunto como lo veía Harry, eso a él no le preocupaba, sus tíos no le dejarían comenzar si quiera la conversación. Más tarde comprendería que no sólo sería necesario avisarlos. Pero Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo tampoco se lo he dicho a mis padres.

-¿Qué? Yo te creía más sensata Hermione, además, ¿cómo puedes ocultarles algo así?, ¿cómo puedes actuar delante de ellos como si no pasara nada? –preguntó perplejo Ron, que era partidario de dar la noticia y prevenir a la mayor parte de la gente.

-Verás, prefiero no darles detalles acerca del mago tenebroso y asesino más cruel que se conoce, ni de su reciente libertad, ¿sabes?. –contestó Hermione con algún sentimiento de culpabilidad -. No, no me dejarían volver al colegio, ¿entiendes?, yo sé muy bien como se siente Dean. Ellos están lejos y es mejor que crean que estoy segura. Yo..., en fin, necesito seguir aquí.. , mis estudios y..

Era una de las pocas veces que Harry había visto a Hermione sin palabras.

-Entiendo –Ron no parecía encontrarse bien tampoco. de estudiar es lo más importante, claro. Yo hubiera contestado que no podría pasar ni un año sin estar con mis amigos, un año sin verte, ¿cuáles son tus prioridades?

Harry no sabía como iba a acabar aquella conversación, aunque le parecía que la respuesta de su amiga era sólo una excusa para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Por supuesto ellos eran más importantes que 100 clases de Aritmancia, los dos lo sabían, pero Ron no estaba molesto debido a esto. Harry, como despertando de un sueño, a cámara lenta, lo entendió todo: aquella fiesta de Navidad cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la insistencia en saber si seguía hablando con Krum... Esto era lo que le faltaba tener que preocuparse por la relación entre sus amigos además de pensar en que realmente él podría ser un imán p ara Voldemort y poner en peligro la vida de algún compañero. Malfoy tenía razón. Un poco mareado se disculpó y empezó a subir hacia los dormitorios.

-Ron yo también me voy a marchar. Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por supuesto que harry y que tú seréis siempre los primeros..

Fue lo último que oyó decir, diez minutos después Ron estaba también acostado

-Bueno, no creo que haya estado tan mal, muchachos, ¿verdad?. Con un poco de práctica más, no tendremos tantas dificultades, animaos –les dijo Harry al entrar en la sala común.

Realmente había sido un partido desastroso, pero había distraído tanto a Harry que no sabía como intentar compartir esa alegría con los demás.

-Lo dices porque atrapaste la snitch Harry, si no llega a ser por ti.. ¡¡120 a 150!!, casi nos superan sin siquiera atrapar ellos la snitch. –Ginny parecía realmente frustrada.

Los hermanos Creevy subieron directamente a los dormitorios. Con este ánimo si que no se podía ganar ningún partido, había que motivar al equipo.

-Ginny, pero si tú has sido una de las mejores, si, serás como Angelina o Katie o ¡las has superado!, además has sido la única que ha marcado. –dijo Ron orgulloso. es una pena que vueles tan alto, Ginny fue la mejor cazadora, aunque –se sonrojó al terminar la frase -. Reconozco que yo no he estado atento al cien por cien.

-Oh, vamos, no seas modesto. He visto que casi tiras de sus escobas a todos los miembros del equipo. –dijo de pronto Hermione que acababa de entrar por el retrato y había oído la última frase de Ron.

Mientras decía esto, agarró a Ron del brazo y Harry llegó a pensar que su amigo se había sonrojado tanto que no hubieran hecho falta tantas velas en la Sala Común. Hermione continuó.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos ahora chicos, vamos a dar una vuelta. –dicho esto ella y Ron comenzaron a marcharse. Pero Harry se volvió a Ginny, la cual se iba ya a los dormitorios.

-¡Eh, Ginny!, Ron tiene razón, has estado fenomenal. No vuelo tan alto, ¿sabes?.

-Gracias Harry, ese partido era nuestro. –contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Harry vio como Ginny se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas. Pero esta vez, se marchaba con una sonrisa.

**FIN**


End file.
